


After a decade

by destielseason15



Series: Coming out [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Coming Out, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Out of the Closet Castiel (Supernatural), Out of the Closet Dean Winchester, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielseason15/pseuds/destielseason15
Summary: TW: slight homophobia, no physical violence against LGBTQ+ characterDean comes out as bi to Mary and Sam but one of them doesn't take it well. Dean finally admits he likes Cas
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Coming out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734199
Kudos: 38





	After a decade

Dean has been preparing for this for awhile but now the day has come he's nervous. He bites his nails and looks at the clock. Sam should be awake by now and be in the kitchen in 15 minutes. He’d put it up long enough waiting years, he rests his arms on the counter. He didn't know what to be afraid of, Sam’s definitely okay with it, he has a pride flag Charlie gave him after she came to the bunker for the first time. How it's different for himself, he's bi and knows it. Sure, Charlie was a friend and not his brother but he wouldn't care if Dean was bi. It wouldn't change things between him and Sam. Of course, he didn't have to tell Sam because it's his identity and it’s up to him. He wants to ask a guy out and Sam should know.

He stares at the clock again, he goes to the fridge for a beer and grabs a second one in case Sam or Eileen wants it. Dean thinks what's the worst that could happen, Sam wouldn't hate me and this lifts a huge weight off his shoulder. He thinks what he's going to say but then hears footsteps from the door. His mom Mary walks in “Hi Dean, Sam let me in last night.”

Dean stares in shock he doesn't know how Mary would react, for her it's basically the 80s. Still he's going to come out of the closet, one less time to come out. Mary grabs the beer off the table and sits down. Sam walks in and Sam sits down next to Mary. Dean waits then grabs the food from the kitchen. Dean always makes extra food for leftovers so he puts them on a plate for Mary. Dean sits down and smiles at Sam then Mary then. After everyone is done eating. Dean starts “I have something to tell everyone, I like girls and I like guys, I’m bisexual.”

Dean waits there for a reaction to see if anyone is going to say anything. Everyone just stares at Dean and Dean gets scared. Dean thinks do they hate me, or think I’m a monster they hunt. Instead Sam smiles a wide smile at him and says “I’m really proud of you Dean, I’m an ally and here for you”

Dean smiles back “I’m telling you because I’m gonna ask Cas out.”

Sam says back “I was always rooting for you two.”

Dean slightly drops his smile “you knew?”

Sam says back “yeah kinda, you're both way too obvious, I’ve known you were since high school and knew you were in love with Cas since the first time you looked at him”

Dean says “thank you Sam” then looks at Mary. Mary looks a bit in shock and says “I support you, I just need some time.”

Mary goes back to her room in the bunker and Dean is left alone with That obviously didn't work out perfectly for Dean but better than he expected from Mary. Dean is happy that everyone is okay with it. Sam asks “you're still bi even if you haven't but have you been with a guy before?”

Dean says “quite a few Ketch…”

Sam looks shocked “Ketch?, even after him and Mary?”

Dean says “it was one time and you liked Mick.”

Sam blushes a bit knowing he kinda did. Dean says “Benny.”

Sam says “I knew it.”

Dean says “shut up,” and drinks his beer. Sam says “The male siren was a dead give away, also Dean and Cas from the play”

Dean says “yeah I’d rather forget about the play.”

Dean prays to Cas and Cas immediately appears. Dean says “Cas Ilike you, I really like you”

Before Dean can do anything Cas grabs him by the collar and slams him into the wall. Sam walks back to his room because he really doesn't want to know what will happen next. Cas runs his hands up and down feeling what he has been missing. Cas unbuttons Dean's plaid one by one and aggressively kisses his neck. Sure Dean imagined him and Cas so many times, pretended it was Cas's hands jacking him off. Just the thought of Cas against his skin is enough but having the real thing is so much better. Dean moans feeling Cas’s teeth on his collarbone.

Cas guides Dean to his room through the bunker hallways. Dean opens and slowly closes it behind him. Dean sits down on the bed Cas straddling over him. Dean never wanted to admit it but he is a total sub. He knew since he tried the cowgirl for the first time. He loves to be bossed around and controlled in every way. Dean loves it when others take control over him. He also loved being a bottom to have somebody else inside him. Especially after his first time with a guy he realized it more. He’s a sub for woman and even more for men.

Cas unbuttons Dean's shirt fully and first takes Dean's jacket off then his shirt. He takes the thin white t-shirt over Dean's head and looks at the sculpted chest. Dean puts his arms around Cas bringing him closer. Cas runs his mouth down Dean going to the sensitive nipple and runs down farther just above the waist of Dean’s jeans. Cas unbuttons Dean’s jeans and slowly pulls them down. Cas takes all his clothing off quickly then pulls down Dean’s boxers.

Dean reaches over the nightstand drawer, Cas grabs his hand and opens the drawer himself. Cas grabs a condom, neither can get pregnant and Cas probably can’t get a std but just to be sure. Dean folds his own legs up holding the back of his thighs with his hand. Cas turns back to Dean and says “are you sure? we don't have to do this now, we could take it slow.”

Dean says “I’ve been waiting for this day for a decade. What makes you think I would want to wait, I want to do it now but do it slowly tonight, I want our first time to be special.”

Cas says “Okay Dean”

Cas puts the condom aside and puts lube on his finger and looks at Dean “ready?”

Dean nods his head yes, he hasn't done this in awhile but had plenty of times before. Cas inserts his first lubed up finger into Dean. Cas holds his finger still waiting for Dean to adjust. Dean moans lightly feeling a little piece of Cas inside him. Dean waits a few seconds feeling for it before rocking his hips slightly forward. Cas gets the message and starts moving his finger inside Dean. Cas twists his finger hitting Dean's prostate much to Dean’s pleasure. Dean moans, feeling it and feeling Cas. Cas slowly fully removes his finger leading to Dean feeling pretty empty. Cas makes up for this and inserts both fingers almost immediately. Cas looks at Dean’s face worried this might be too much for him but judging by his face Dean loves it. Dean mames heavy noises.

Cas moves both his fingers inside of Dean stretching him out for himself. Cas makes sure to tap Dean's prostate every so often. By the time Cas inserts a third finger Dean's already fully hard leaking precum onto his chest. Cas looks at his own dick it’s hard but not as much as Dean’s. Cas removes all his fingers looking at Dean’s stretched hole. Cas puts the tip of his dick against Dean hole. Cas slowly pushes inside of Dean. Once he's fully in he looks at Dean for his face. Dean lets out a gasp finally feeling Cas in him after a decade of waiting. Dean feels a feeling in his stomach, a feeling of fullness and love. Dean knows Cas is his soulmate, Cas is the one he loves and always will. Dean squeezes his eyes shut holding on to the feeling on Cas as he slides in and out.

Cas picks up his pace hitting his front of his legs into Dean. Cas knows how he's hitting into Dean’s prostate. Dean lets out a final grunt as his cums all over his stomach. The sight of Dean cuming sets himself off the edge. Cas cums silently into Dean, Dean shakes feeling Cas inside of him. Cas pulls out of Dean leaving Dean empty. Cas throws away the condom in the trash and lays down next to Dean putting his arm over him. Dean welcomes this as Cas kisses his shoulder softly. Cas only puts his boxers on before Dean says “just grab my clothing, you would look amazing in a t-shirt and jeans.”

After Cas gets dressed Dean smiles at Cas because he looks amazing. After a decade of waiting, Dean got the guy.


End file.
